Meant To Be
by Supporterrr
Summary: Everything Happens for a reason but finding out that reason is painful. The important things in life are on the line but what can they do? Read summary inside! Rated T for cussing and maybe mentions of sex.
1. Summary

**A/N: Hi There people! Ok this is my first fanfic…like ever so uh tell me if you like the summary! The reason why Im only posting the summary is cause Im halfway through the first real chapter so yupp **** that's about it….**

* * *

><p><strong>Meant To be<strong>

Kendall and Carlos have been dating ever since Jo left for the movie deal in New Zealand. Carlos loved Kendall but kept it a secret because he didn't want to ruin his friendship. The moment Kendall started to fall for Carlos was when he was depressed for two weeks and the little ball of energy wouldn't give up on him, like James and Logan did, and would drag him to the pool, play hockey, or go to the arcade. They have been together for two years and had everyone's support including Gustavo, which had yelled at them for not telling him earlier and that this was what the band needed for publicity.

Lately Carlos has been feeling sick, mostly with fevers, but had still refused to go to the doctors. This has been going on for a couple months. Finally, Kendall convinced him to go but when Carlos comes back, he looks shocked and had only wanted to go home after. The three boys were extremely worried for the Latino and had tried to talk but it never worked. Adding to the problem Jo comes back. She had confronted Kendall about how she never stopped thinking about him. What will Kendall do? What's wrong with Carlos? Will Friendships and Relationships be tested?

* * *

><p><strong>Wooooow, ok THAT sucked! Hopefully you guys didn't think it was a little too much information if so, SORRY! Like I said it's my first time doing this :P so um Leave a review or PM me on what you thought about it. <strong>** Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Hii...ok so...here you go**

**Dakume: You are so akward...**

**Me: Don't make me go over there =.=' I dont own BTR….but I do own their music :D**

* * *

><p><span>Meant To Be<span>

Kendall fluttered his eye open. When he woke up, he felt small, warmth around his waist. When he looked down, he saw his beyond adorable boyfriend's head snuggled into his chest. The smaller boy had a scrunched up face that had Kendall smile lovingly.

"Baaabe…." Whispered the taller one. The only response he got was a barely audible groan. Kendall rolled his eyes and began shifting his position so he can go and make breakfast. He carefully lowered his head but in doing so, he felt that the poor guy was extremely hot!

"Carlos…Carlos!" and with that the young boy woke up. Unfortunately, Carlos fell out of his bed and lands on the floor with a loud _thud._

"Owww…." moaned Carlos. Kendall couldn't help but laughed. Carlos eventually got up and heads for the kitchen but was stopped when Kendall picked up him and literally threw him on the bed.

"Huh?" asked Carlos, clearly confused.

"You're very hot Carlos," replied Kendall.

Carlos smirked, "well I hope so or else I couldn't get your attention." Kendall once again rolled his eyes and told him to stay in bed while he gets medicine for his fever. Carlos was not the kind to take medicines so after Kendall left, he dashes to living room in hopes of finding pancakes that Mama Knight also make on Saturdays. His hopes were confirmed when he saw James and Logan already at the dining table eating pancakes.

"PANCAKES!" shouted Carlos.

"Well a good morning to you too Carlos…" said Logan sarcastically. Carlos just shrugged it off.

"Momernfg" said James with his mouth full.

"CARLOS! GET YOUR LATINO BUTT OVER HERE!" Kendall shouts from his bedroom.

"Uh oh…" Carlos said. But before Kendall emerged to the living room, the Latino hid in under the table. Everyone knew that he would be smart enough to hide there and not get noticed. Katie and Mama Knight were confused on what's happening. James and Logan are still in their seats eating pancakes like they were in the movie theaters.

Kendall sighed, "Babe get up. You need to take this if you wanna get better." Mama Knight then stepped in and looks at Kendall with a 'what is going one' look.

"He is very hot and I think he has a fever so I'm trying to get him take this but you know how he is…" explained Kendall. Carlos never liked taking medicine; he assumed it made him weak so he tried to find the fact that he did not feel well.

But knowing Mama Knight she would go all 'Mama Bear' if any of her boys would get sick or injured. She can be very scary when she wants to be.

"Carlos, honey, c'mon here so I can feel you" Mrs. Knight told the helmet-wearing boy. Carlos slowly stood up and walked over to Mrs. Knight. She touched his forehead but then quickly retreated it.

"Carlos you definitely have a fever...again. Let Kendall give you medicine and then go wait in the living room. I'm taking to you to the doctors later, so you're not going to rehearsal or school today either."

"But Mama Knight-" he began to protest but Mrs. Knight interrupted him.

"No buts now go!" Mrs. Knight firmly said. Carlos pouted and obeyed. He knew better than to say no to her.

"C'mere babe..." Kendall said. He started making airplane noises, while giving Carlos a spoon full of medicine, to make it fun. Carlos chuckled a little and swallowed the contents.

"Blegh...can you get some water?" asked Carlos, using his "sick"voice.

"Sure thing," Kendall walked over to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. "Here you go"

"Thanks," Carlos chugged the water down his throat. Mrs. Knight told everyone to get ready for school before it gets too late.

"You're coming back after school right?" the smaller boy shyly asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" the eyebrowed boy playfully said, "Yes, I'll run straight here, faster than you can say corndogs and the doctors will go fast like that" He snapped his fingers before he pecked his boyfriend's lips.

"I hate going though...they ALWAYS find something wrong with anybody who goes there..." Carlos said.

"BOYS LET'S GO YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE! AND CARLOS IN 5 MINUTES WE'RE LEAVING OK!" Shouted Mrs. Knight. Kendall left after that. Carlos sighed and decided to watch T.V. Degrassi came on.

* * *

><p>After a while, Mrs. Knight came in."Alright let's go." Carlos groaned and decided to try something.<p>

"Uggh Mrs. Knight its just a fever! Its nothing serious, can't I just stay here and try to get better?" asked the latino trying to get out of going to the doctor's, which he hate going to, while using his puppy eyes on full blast. Mrs. Knight knew what he was trying to do and quickly turned around.

"No! You've been getting fevers a lot for the a couple months and thats not healthy. Now lets go." She stated. Carlos muttered something but she couldn't hear what he said.

They both walked towards her car and drove off. It was only a ten minute. They arrived and Mrs. Knight filled out all the necessary papers and was waiting for his name to be called.

"Carlos Garcia!" a young female doctor called. They both stood up and followed her.

"Ok so what seems to be the problem?" The young woman asked nicely.

"Well my boy has been getting a lot of fevers these pasty couple of months and I want to know whats wrong with him, Dr..." she went to look at her name tag. "Dr. Gomez."

"Sure thing, all I will need is some blood from Carlos." she said while getting out a needle. Carlos wasn't afreaid of needles because he's been to the hospital quite a lot from his stunts. She drew out some blood and asked to wait for a while before she can find anything.

"I hate going here...it smells weird!" Carlos whined.

"Honey its for you own good..." Mrs. Knight stated. After a couple of hours waiting, Dr. Gomez came back. She was smiling but it was clearly a fake one.

"So?" Mrs. Knight asked. The two both stood up.

"You might want to sit down, both of you." Carlos gave a suspicious, questionable look before sitting. Mrs. Knight had a worried, questionable look towards her before complying too.

"Wait what? Why? What's wrong?" Mrs. Knight started to ask a lot of questions.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news..." the doctor was having difficulty saying this, but she just wanted to get it over with, "Carlos has an excessive amount of abnormal white blood cells. By the look of it, It seems that it has been building up for quite some time." The two just blinked waiting for her to elaborate and what she just said.

"W-what does that mean?" Mrs. Knight said with concern in her voice. Carlos is afraid of what Dr. Gomez is going to say.

"Carlos...Carlos has Chronic Leukemia."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: DUN DUN DUNNNN<strong>

**Cassi: WTF! THIS IS WAY BETTER THAN "Make It Stop"! HOW! UR A HORRIBLE WRITTER!**

**Me: Idk, the words just seem to flow with this one *Does river waves with arms* *Gets hit with shovel***

**Dakume: OMG….I cant believe I just did that….Anyways, Chris can't update till later this week or the weekend because of school and stuff….OH AND REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THIS! :D :D**

**Cassi: Dakume….you're so desperate….**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: …uh…I BLAME TACOS FOR THIS LATENESS!**

**Dakume: Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.**

**Me: =.=' SHUT UP! Cassi HELP ME WITH THIS CHAP!**

**Cassi: Boy….im sleeping so don't bother me…**

**Me: Fine…Sorry in advance…I wrote it literally an hour ago so that's why its short and sucks. I DON'T OWN BTR.**

* * *

><p><span>Meat To Be: Chapter 2<span>

"Oh my god…..can I just leave this class?" Kendall whispered to Logan, "this is boring and I'm sure Carlos is back."

"Kendall, Carlos can survive without you for a couple of house. Plus he's with your mom. _AND_ this is important to your life after the band separates." Logan answered. Kendall just groaned and slammed his head onto his desk.

"Hey! BTR lives on forever!" James whispered loudly. Logan just gave a short 'if you say so.'

"Ok everybody! Tomorrow we are having a new student joining our class!" Ms. Collins began. Kendall started to block her out and pulled out his phone.

_Carlitoooosss im bored…. –K_. A few minutes passed and no response came back.

_Hellooo? Carlos you there? –K. _A full thirty minutes passed and Still nothing. "What the fu-" just then bell rang and class was dismissed. Nobody had to tell Kendall twice to run towards the apartment. He opened the door and found no one in the living room.

"Carlos! Mom! Where are you!" Kendall shouted. Katie came out of her room, "Can you tone it down a little bit? Mom and Carlos aren't back yet," she explained. Kendall frowned, he was hoping to come home to his little Hispanic lover.

"Aww, fine I'll just watch T.V. till they come back."

"Whatever. I'll be down at the pool if anyone asks!" shouted Katie and left. Kendall grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned on the T.V.

"Hmm whats on…..Oh Transformers….that'll do." Kendall loved the Transformers trilogy** (Who doesn't?)**. Kendall was forced to step away from the television because the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kendall?" Mrs. Knight answered.

"Oh hey mom. Where are you guys? How was the doctor?" Kendall asked.

"Umm…there something Carlos needs to tell you h-" She stopped her sentence when Carlos yelled. _"NO NOT YET!"_

"Mom? What happened? What did the doctor say about Carlos? Is he ok?" Kendall started to worry.

"Honey, I'll….I'll just see you at the house. I'm at the parking lot." She hung up after that remark. Kendall was confused on what happened.

"Oh shit…." Kendall ran downstairs and headed to the lot. He found his mom's car but what he didn't expect to find is that Carlos had bloodshot eyes and tears flowing down his cheeks. Kendall opened the passenger's door and pulled his boyfriend out. He immediately hugged him.

"Carlos, what's wrong? What happened?" The tall boy started to question. Carlos just started to choke a sob and squirmed his way out of the Kendall's hugged, then ran into the hotel. Kendall was about to run towards his boyfriend but was stopped by his mother.

"Mom what the hell happened to Carlos?" His mother looked like exactly the same as Carlos.

"Kendall…I…" Mrs. Knight began to stutter and then pulled his son into a death hug. "I'm sorry….I can't tell you…he has to.." Kendall pushed her away and ran into the Palm Woods.

"HEY! NO RUNNING IN MY LOBBY!" shouted Mr. Bitters. Kendall just ignored his demand and bust opened his front door and then dashed towards his bedroom. He knocked but nothing can be heard except the sound of a sob. He opened the door and found his boyfriend in the far corner with his knees up to his chest and head on it.

"Carlos?" asked Kendall. The smaller boy just shook his head and started to cry harder. "Babe…..it's ok. It's ok. I'm here, don't worry…"Kendall pulled him closer. They both sat there for a while until the taller boy heard steady breathing and saw that the smaller one cried himself to sleep. He lifted Carlos up and gently put him down on the bed. He crawled in the bed with him and stayed there thinking. What could possibly be bothering him…. His eye lids started to feel heavy and eventually fell in the land of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yeah…so…sorry! –cries and listens to Where I Want To Be by The Dangerous Summer-<strong>

**Dakume: Don't worry Chris, it's ok…**

**Me: Wow I think I'm starting to like you as a friend now….maybe…P.S. Review if you liked it or hate it or if you want a pet penguin :3 I'll TRY to update ASAP! Bye Bye!**


End file.
